


Babysitting Woes

by Amazonite



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth is there for like two seconds, Babysitting, F/M, Female Pronouns For Alex Fierro, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonite/pseuds/Amazonite
Summary: Magnus is helpless with children, while Alex is surprisingly not. Secrets are shared and feelings are discovered.





	Babysitting Woes

It was supposed to be Alex's day off. She had asked (read told) all of her hall mates to back off and leave her alone that day. All of them, having a healthy respect for her and her deadly garrote wire and shape shifting skills, happily obliged. She was able to calm herself down by making some pottery and was actually starting to have a good time. That was before Magnus called.

"Sup, Maggie?" she answered. There was a crash in the background. 

"Alex, please, you've got to help me!" he almost shouted, sounding very desperate. "I'm going to die if someone doesn't help me!"

"Whoa, wait Magnus; slow down. What exactly is happening?" There was another crash in the background and something that sounded suspiciously like giggling.

"There's no time to explain. Just go to the tree in my room. On the first branch right over the doorway, open up a portal to the world tree. There should be a purple portal right in front of you." There was another crash in the background and Magnus' voice rose in speed and pitch. 

"Jump through the portal and find 316 Imperial Street. Get here fast and, most importantly, DO NOT BRING ANY WEAPONS! I've got to go, 'bye!"

"Wait, Magnus-!" Alex shouted after him, but by then he had hung up.

"Stupid son of Frey," Alex whispered to herself before leaving her half-made vase on her pottery wheel and running off to do as Magnus instructed. 

\---------

After nearly falling on top of a chariot and and having interesting run in with an elephant, Alex finally found 316 Imperial St. She knocked on the door, but when she did, it creaked open eerily. Alex, now wishing she had foregone Magnus' orders and brought her garrotte wire, transformed into a wolf to see better in the dark hallway. That's when she heard a crash from the back of the house. Alex quickly ran in that direction, expecting the worst. The scene she found was not what she had expected. What she found was Magnus standing in front of a highchair covered in baby food with a beautiful brunette, green – gray eyed baby sitting in it. Alex transformed back into a human and collapsed to the floor, laughing. 

"Alex!", Magnus shouted in relief turning around, "you're here! Why are you…?Stop laughing at me!" 

Alex did eventually stop laughing but when she did, all she could say was, "You called me from Valhalla because you couldn't figure out how to BABYSIT?! Oh, Maggie, you poor creature."

"Shut up, she's harder to deal with than she looks," he said,blushing and turning his head away. Alex walked over and plucked the baby food and spoon out of his hands. "Why don't you go clean up and I'll feed this little 'monster', okay?" 

"Thank you so much, Alex! I owe you one," and with that he ran off to what Alex presumed was the bathroom.

"You owe me more than one if we're counting," Alex mumbled as she started feeding the baby with almost no trouble.

\---------

After a few minutes, Magnus came back with a clean shirt. "Feeling better, Maggie?" Alex asked teasingly.

"Oh, shut up. The real question is, how did you not get any food on you? She was a little hurricane of food when I tried to feed her!"

"I have my ways. Whose baby is this anyway?… It's not yours is it?" Alex asked half worried and half curious.

"WHAT? No! Little Louisa is my cousin Annabeth's daughter. She and her husband needed a babysitter and the last one quit on them, so she called me and I said I could babysit." 

"Do you even know the first thing about taking care of kids?" Alex inquired disbelievingly. 

"Well…no," was the awkward answer, "but I was so sure it wouldn't be that hard! I mean with everything we've done…"

"Magnus," Alex interrupted, "taking care of a baby and fighting mythological beasts are two completely different things."

"Really," he deadpanned, "I hadn't noticed that."

"Obviously," Alex replied completely seriously. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while after that with Alex still feeding Louisa.

"Thank you for coming, by the way. I don't know what I would have done without you." 

Alex hummed in response before wiping Louisa's mouth with her bib and picking her up to rock her. 

"Where did you even learn to take care of a baby?" 

Alex seemed to freeze at that before continuing rocking Louisa. "When I was on the streets I helped out a homeless mother a few times with her kids. She had a little baby, only a few months old that I helped care for. He died the first winter after he was born. I never saw the family again after that." 

Magnus was silent, not really sure how to take that. They stood there for a few more minutes, tension thick in the air. Magnus tried to come up with something to say but failed. Instead, he started to clean up the mess of baby food he had left on the high chair and floor. When he had finished, he turned around and found that Alex had walked away. He wandered through the house to find her and when he did, she was leaning over the side of Louisa's crib humming softly to the child. Magnus raised his fist to knock on the door frame to let Alex know he was there when she started singing. 

"Over in Killarney many years ago, my mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low," Alex's voice was soft and breathy, but beautiful in its own way. 

It had Magnus frozen to the spot with shock and something else. 

"Just a simple little ditty, in her good old Irish way, and l'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day." After this part, Alex's voice rose, almost as if she had become more sure of herself and her singing. 

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby." 

As she finished, Magnus clapped softly behind her. She turned around startled. "H-how long have you been standing there?" she asked in a very small voice that was so unlike her. 

"Long enough. I had no idea you could sing." He stared at her, amazed. "Why didn't you tell me? And where did you learn that song?"

"I learned the song from Mallory and I can't sing," she said defensively, almost folding in on herself. "I sound really bad." 

It was so unlike Alex to sound like that that Magnus was shocked still for a moment. Then he moved forward and took Alex's hands in his. Alex looked down at him in shock at the contact but didn't pull away. Magnus could feel his heartbeat speed up and he faltered.

"I-well-umm…I think you sing beautifully," he mumbled, and, in a moment of boldness, he lifted his head to kiss her on the cheek. Alex laughed at this and Magnus turned red and started to pull away. 

"Sor-" he started before Alex said, "You missed," and pulled him in for an actual kiss. 

Magnus froze and then melted kissing her back. Alex untangled her hands from his and reached up to place them behind his head while his hands drifted towards her waist. Alex pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the starstruck look on Magnus' face.

"You are so cute," she said before peppering kisses all along Magnus' neck and jawline. He gasped in surprise and delight and tilted his head back so that she could have better access. She started planting kisses on his exposed collar bone and Magnus made a happy little whimper noise in the back of his throat.

"Gods, Magnus, you are such a bottom," Alex said, her forehead against Magnus'. 

"Hey," he replied, indignant but equally as breathless. 

Alex laughed one more time before capturing his mouth in her own once again. This time though, Alex gently tugged on Magnus' lower lip with her teeth and Magnus opened his mouth in surprise. Taking this as an invitation, Alex slipped her tongue into his mouth and pulled him even deeper into the kiss. She slowly removed a hand from behind Magnus' head to ghost along the skin just above the waist of his jeans. Magnus could have melted right there and there was nothing on his mind but 'Alex. Alex. Alex is kissing me. Oh my gods; Alex is kissing me'. Suddenly there was the sound of keys in the door and a woman softly called out "Magnus? We're back."

Alex pulled back from the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. "It would probably be really awkward to explain this wouldn't it?" 

Magnus nodded silently in reply. Alex drifted her hand up the curve of Magnus' spine and he closed his eyes and shivered in response. "Then it will be like I was never here. We can finish this later though, right?" Magnus nodded once again and Alex placed one last kiss on the corner of Magnus' mouth. "See you later then Maggie," and suddenly she was gone. 

Magnus heard a fly buzz past his ear and laughed to himself. "See you later, Alex."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a sequel just let me know down in the comments! Comments are the life bread of writers. 
> 
> Big thanks to Aramenialys for betaing(is that a word?) my story! You guys should check out hers! They're awesome!


End file.
